A Scavenger Hunt Through Time and Space
by Velinde
Summary: When a certain demigod rounds up the Avengers, the Fellowship of the Rings, the golden trio, the Winchesters, Castiel, the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson for a giant scavenger hunt for purposes that MIGHT be nefarious, crazy stuff will happen. Rated T for swearing, violence, and general paranoia. And maybe some crude humor, I dunno. It has Tony. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Woah hi there! I'm Velinde, otherwise known as Velly or actually, whatever you want to call me. This is a fic that was inspired by a Hunger Games/Avengers/X-Men/Fantastic Four/Harry Potter/etc. crossover that I read on here a few days ago. It's called ****The Extraordinary Hunger Games ****by Anan Nikoleta, and you really should read it if you have time and WANT to read it. I dunno. ANYWAY, I own absolutely 0 of everything, but I own a few Doctor Who pins, an Invader Zim shirt, a sonic screwdriver, a wig, and a few comic books. Oh and muffin cupcake things. Long story. ^-^**

**Crossover between Lord of the Rings, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Supernatural, Harry Potter, and The Avengers.**

**Again, I own nothing. Don't sue. I have no money. Thank you. X_x Oh and I thank my lovely Benn for being my grammar nazi and person who will tell me I need to get Tony and everybody BACK IN XIR CHARACTER.**

**Prologue:**

"You will be organized into six groups of four. Each team will be required to travel the whole of space and time in order to collect certain items..." a voice came over an invisible loudspeaker. A silence came over the confused group of exactly twenty-four people, all of whom were milling about the large, white, and otherwise empty room.

"Where are we?" a blonde woman with dark eyebrows spoke up. She sounded British.

"A room, obviously," came the snide remark from a dark-haired man in a purple shirt. Who also sounded British.

"Oi! Don't-" a man in a trench-coat with sideburns (the man had the sideburns, not the trench-coat) and red converse sneakers, who was standing next to the blonde woman, started. He would have finished telling the man in the purple shirt what not to do, except the Voice came over the invisible loudspeaker again, effectively interrupting.

"Quiet, little children. There will be enough time for fighting later..." there was a sharp, high-pitched cackle on the other side that cut off as quickly as it had started. "I will be reading what teams you shall be in. It has been selected at random, so please don't get angry at me if you're separated from your boyfriends. I'm just telling it like it is. Once I have read your names and team number, gather under the sign with your number on it."

Everyone in the room was suddenly aware of the six signs that had just appeared, and were now hanging from the ceiling.

"Team one is as follows: Anthony Stark, Sherlock Holmes, the Doctor, and Castiel," the Voice paused momentarily as the four men moved over towards the sign with the large number one on it. One of the men was the man with the dark and curly hair and the purple shirt -Sherlock- who had been sarcastic with the blonde woman. Another one of them was the man with the sideburns, trench-coat and red converse - the Doctor. Sherlock glared at the Doctor, but the other just looked bemused. As did the billionaire playboy philanthropist. The blonde angel was expressionless.

After the announcement of the first team, the names came faster.

Team Two was Steve Rogers, Aragorn, Sam Gamgee, and the blonde. Her name was Rose Tyler.

Team Three was Bruce Banner (who also happened to be dark haired and was wearing a purple shirt), Frodo Baggins (who was dark haired but NOT wearing a purple shirt), Meriadoc Brandybuck, aka Merry (also not wearing a purple shirt), and the boy-who-lived himself, Harry Potter. He wasn't wearing a purple shirt either.

Team Four was Thor Odinson the blonde demigod, Natasha Romanoff the redheaded assassin, Dean Winchester, who was a monster hunter, and Peregrin Took, who was also known as Pippin.

Team Five was made up of John Watson, the blonde companion of Sherlock Holmes, Sam Winchester who was also a monster hunter and the brother of Dean, Ron Weasly who was the freckled and red-haired best friend of Harry Potter, and the blonde archer that wasn't Legolas, Clint Barton.

"And last but most definitely not least, I give you the sixth team. Hermione Granger, Gimli the son of Gloin, Legolas Greenleaf, and Boromir," the Voice finished with a flourish. "May the odds be **_EVER_** in your favor," the Voice cackled again.

There was an extremely loud clapping noise, and the room suddenly became devoid of all life. The cackle continued, long and drawn out, and just the slightest bit unnerving. "Oh this _will_ be fun," the owner said to themselves. There was a light rustling sound, and then only static.

**So I hope you liked that? Please R&R, and suggestions to my writing and stuff would be greatly appriciated. Heh.**


	2. An Apology (Not Story)

**I am ****_REALLY_**** sorry about not posting. I've had lame school and stuff, and I'm also a dumb idiot who hasn't yet reached Season 4(?) of Supernatural so I can't write Cas. Yes I'm an idiot. We will resume to the regular silence as of the end of the next sentence. I will post the next bit by the middle of January, and then posts will occur much more frequently. Again, I am really really sorry that I'm dumb.**


End file.
